


Until The Day Flowers Bloom Again

by MiniSuga127



Series: Bighit Family Chaos! [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A whole lot of injuries, Angst, Bighit family bonding, Except they never make it, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sry hyunnie, Kidnappers - Freeform, SO PLZ DO, Taehyun suffers the most, They're going on a trip together, Y'ALL CAN REQUEST FOR FUTURE STUFF, car crashes, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127
Summary: Taehyun was so excited to go on a trip with his members and BTS but things don't exactly go as planned. Especially when a couple of kidnappers and a car crash get involved.This was a last minute decision but I thought it would be cool to turn this into a series for the Bighit family! Yall can send in requests but everything is going to be connected. So essentially, we're all creating the storyline together!
Series: Bighit Family Chaos! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848856
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Until The Day Flowers Bloom Again

**Author's Note:**

> I rlyyyy need to focus on my WIPs don't I?😅  
> Anywho some scenes in this are inspired by a story called Frozen by StarsForMars.  
> If any of yall have read that, you'll know exactly what scenes I'm talking about 👀  
> But anywho, let's go!

“I can't believe this!” Kai squealed as he grabbed his favorite plushie and threw it into his suitcase.

“Well, believe it.” Yeonjun said, throwing another plushie his way.

“I knew this would happen sooner or later.” Beomgyu said from where he was sitting on the couch. “BTS sunbaes are whipped for us. Of course they'd ask us to go to the US with them.”

“OK, they _are not_ whipped for us.” Soobin said, rolling his eyes as he walked into the living room, dragging more suitcases in. “They're just being nice.”

“OK Hyung, so you're just gonna completely ignore the fact that they literally call us their babies.” Taehyun said.

“Isn't it just Jimin sunbaenim who calls us that?” Soobin asked.

“Well, now it's all of them, but even if it wasn't, they're all whipped for us, you can just tell.” Yeonjun said, grinning.

“Ah, I'm so excited.” Kai said, smiling. “I feel like we aren't that close to them so maybe we can get to know each other better on this trip.”

“Yeah, I still feel so nervous around them all the time.” Soobin said.

“You shouldn't be nervous, Hyung. Just be yourself.” Kai said.

“Easy for you to say. You're not a nervous wreck around anyone. People love you despite your…” Soobin trailed off.

“Hey! Despite my what!?” Kai shrieked.

Taehyun laughed out loud, glancing up from his phone, as Soobin winced at the volume of the maknae's voice.

“Pretty sure he was gonna say something about how obnoxiously loud you are.” Taehyun told him.

“Yah!” Kai yelled and threw a pillow at the boy before leaping onto him.

Taehyun laughed, pushing against him uselessly, as the boy tackled him.

Soobin gazed at the two fondly just as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He grabbed it, eyes widening when he read the name on the screen.

“Hey, guys! Quiet down! Namjoon sunbaenim is calling!”

Kai and Taehyun immediately settled down, looking at Soobin expectantly, sheepish smiles on their faces.

Soobin rolled his eyes, smiling slightly before he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Soobin!” Namjoon’s voice streamed through the phone.

“Hi, sunbaenim!” Soobin said, smiling nervously at his members.

Taehyun flashed him a thumbs up, mouthing the words ‘you got this’ to him.

Soobin grinned slightly only to have the expression drop as he was reprimanded by Namjoon.

“Ah, we've told you guys. Call us Hyung, ok?”

Soobin winced and nodded before remembering that the other couldn't see him.

“Ah, right. Ok… Hyung…” He muttered, not used to calling his sunbaenim that.

“Anyways…” Namjoon continued, and Soobin could clearly hear the smile in his voice. “Just wanted to let you know that we're outside. I was thinking of coming up to get you guys if you're ready.”

“Ah no, that's OK. We're almost done but we can come down on our own.”

“Nonsense, I'm coming to get you guys in five minutes, ok?”

“Alrighty then.” Soobin said, grinning. Maybe the others were right about BTS being whipped for them.

“See you then!” Namjoon said, before hanging up.

“He gave you the ‘Hyung’ lecture again, didn't he?” Taehyun asked. 

“Wouldn't call it a lecture, but yeah.”

“If it's coming from a leader, then it's a lecture trust me.” Yeonjun said.

“Hey what's that supposed to mean?” Soobin asked, frowning slightly.

“Anyways…” Taehyun said, grinning and steering the conversation in another direction. “What did he say?”

“Hm? Oh, he said he's coming to get us in five.” Soobin said.

“Hmm, don't you think they baby us too much sometimes?” Beomgyu voiced.

Taehyun knew where he was coming from, but he also felt that he understood their sunbaes.

“They do, but I think it's cuz they're all grown up and they like the feeling of having someone to take care of again. I mean, we're pretty much adults as well, but I guess they just feel protective of us because we remind them of how they used to be when they debuted.” Taehyun explained. “Also I think they feel bad about the pressure we're under being their labelmates, and the fact that they're not around enough to support us.”

“Wow, when you put it like that…” Beomgyu muttered. 

“Ugh, great, now I'm gonna keep thinking about that whenever J-Hope sunbaenim tries to teach me something.” Kai said.

“It's kinda sad… I don't want them to care for us just cuz they feel bad, you know?” Yeonjun said.

“Well, it's not _just_ cuz they feel bad.” Taehyun said. “But it's a big reason. But once they get to know us better, it'll be different. Then they'll care for us for the same reason they care for each other. We'll be like family.”

“That's true.” Soobin said. “Which is why I wanted to do something like this soon.”

“Also, guys, these are just my thoughts. I can't be sure that's why they're being that way, but it's just a theory.”

“Well, Taehyunnie, you've been right about these kinds of things before, so we have no reason to doubt you.” Beomgyu said.

“He's not _always_ right.” Kai said, glaring at the boy. “He made me lose a game once because he told me it would be easier to fight the boss from up close.”

“It's called strategy, Kai. It's not my fault it didn't work for you.” Taehyun said.

“It _is_ your fault because it was _your_ strategy!” And with that, Kai tackled the boy once more, making him yelp in surprise and inciting a full on pillow fight.

Yeonjun and Beomgyu grinned, joining in immediately and Soobin was just about to pull them apart, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Soobin immediately went to the door and opened it, knowing it was probably Namjoon. Sure enough, when he opened the door, there he was, a dimpled smile on his face that widened when he saw the other four boys fighting in the back.

He laughed out loud and turned back to Soobin.

“I'll wait outside.” He said.

As soon as he spoke, the other boys immediately froze upon hearing his voice, staring at him with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

Namjoon shared a grin with Soobin and stepped back out.

Soobin closed the door and turned back to the others, laughing when he saw the glares they were aiming at him.

“What?” He asked, innocently. “If we're going to be family, we have to be willing to show all sides of ourselves to them!”

“Right…” Kai drawled, rolling his eyes. “We'll make sure they see your awkward, clumsy side as well.”

Soobin just grinned and waved them towards the door before grabbing his suitcases and leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Our manager is on the way.” Seokjin said as Namjoon and the others made their way to the rest of BTS.

The TXT boys were completely in awe at being in the presence of their sunbaes. It had been a year but they were still so nervous around them.

Taehyun liked to believe he was a pro at hiding his emotions but every time he was with his sunbaenims he was proven wrong as one of them would always point out how tense he was.

Still, even if he did feel nervous most of the time around them, he couldn't deny that it was super fun with them.

And so Taehyun was currently feeling a sort of nervous excitement and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He stood next to Jungkook, staring out into the mostly empty street and wondering if he should try to start a conversation.

It turned out, he didn't have to as the older boy shivered suddenly and groaned in frustration.

“Ugh, it's so cold.” He muttered.

Taehyun smiled slightly and turned to him.

“Well, it is the middle of winter.” He pointed out.

“True.” Jungkook replied, mirroring the boy's smile. “Hasn't snowed much though…”

“It's going to snow soon.”

“What?” Jungkook's smile dropped instantly. 

“You don't like snow?” Taehyun asked, grinning.

Jungkook shook his head firmly.

“It's so… _white_ and… _cold_ and it just gets in the way.”

Taehyun's grin widened at Jungkook's description of the snow.

“I think it's beautiful. Takes my breath away every time.”

Jungkook smiled at him and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get a word out, a loud shriek from Beomgyu caught their attention.

“Taehyunnie!” Beomgyu said as he ran over to him.

Taehyun took in the excitement on his face and glanced behind him to see Taehyung watching with a small smile on his face.

“Hyung just told me that Cypher pt. V is happening soon! And he's gonna be in it! And he helped with the production!” Beomgyu said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Taehyun laughed and glanced at Taehyung questioningly.

Taehyung just grinned as he walked over and stood next to Jungkook.

“Hey, why are you telling them lies?” Jungkook asked, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

Taehyung just shrugged.

“It was supposed to be a secret.” Jungkook said in a staged whisper.

“Well, the secret's out now.” Taehyun said, laughing.

“That it is.” Taehyung said. “Don't tell anyone else though, ok?”

“You have my word.” Beomgyu said, his eyes twinkling.

Taehyun rolled his eyes, knowing that his entire group would know by the time they got to the airport, but he kept quiet, figuring that Taehyung probably knew that already and didn't mind.

“Alright kids, the car is here.” Soobin said as he walked over, grabbing the two of them by the hand.

He glanced at Jungkook and Taehyung, smiling and waving slightly.

“Your manager is here too.” He told them.

The two older boys nodded and walked off.

Soobin took Beomgyu and Taehyun over to the car, telling them to put their things in the trunk while he went and got the other two.

They did as they were told and Taehyun was lost in thought for a bit before another loud scream caught his attention.

“Wait Soobin Hyung!” Kai yelled. “I have to ask Namjoon Hyung when Cypher V is coming!”

Taehyun's mouth dropped open as he glanced at Beomgyu who had been standing next to him the entire time.

“How did you…?” He trailed off as Beomgyu lifted up his phone, grinning as Taehyun saw that he had texted Kai when he was spaced out.

Taehyun shook his head, chuckling slightly.

“You're so silly. But I knew you'd tell everyone.” Taehyun replied.

“Of course you did.” Beomgyu said, grinning as the two of them went to sit in the van.

“Excited?” Their manager asked once everyone else had come in.

“Yes!” They all responded in unison, making their manager laugh slightly as he pulled away from the curb and began to drive away.

Taehyun glanced out the window, smiling when he saw BTS waving at them from their own car.

The five of them waved back until their car was out of sight.

A strange nervousness suddenly settled in Taehyun's heart. He had no idea what was making him feel that way. He'd been on many trips before so it wasn't that. 

Before he could think about it any longer, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Ah, look.” Yeonjun said pointing out the window. “It's snowing.”

Taehyun grinned, leaning over to gaze at the falling snowflakes. They really stood out against the dark night sky, almost looking like pixie dust, settling on the floor and making it shine like glitter.

“Snow is nice.” Kai said. “But I prefer summer.”

Taehyun shook his head.

“Nah, it's too hot.”

“Taehyun, you really have zero tolerance for heat, don't you?” Yeonjun asked, grinning.

“Maybe not _zero_ tolerance. But heat is uncomfy sometimes. I like the cold.” Taehyun said.

“Nope, he really has zero tolerance.” Soobin said. “He never brings a jacket anywhere.”

“That's because I know you'll bring extras, Hyung.” Taehyun said, smiling.

“Maybe I should stop babying you guys.” Soobin said, sighing.

“No, Soobinnie! Please keep babying us!” Yeonjun said, pouting.

The maknaes couldn't help but laugh at that, watching the way Soobin relented immediately.

“Ugh, fine. But only because I love you guys.” The way Soobin glared when he said that suggested otherwise, but the others knew he meant it.

A chorus of ‘we love you too’s’ was directed back at Soobin, making the glare melt off his face, replaced with a soft smile.

And the nervous feeling in Taehyun's heart vanished as abruptly as it came, a similar smile forming on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Beomgyu, _please_.” Soobin muttered.

“Please what?” Beomgyu asked innocently, leaning forward to look at Soobin who was sitting in the middle row with Yeonjun.

“We've been listening to the Cyphers for _hours_.” 

“Not hours.” Their manager chimed in. “Just about a half hour.”

“Ugh, manager Hyung. I thought you were on my side.” Soobin whined.

“I'm actually fine with this.” Manager said, smiling. “I'm a big fan of the Cyphers.”

“Oh yes! Manager Hyung knows where it's at!” Yeonjun said.

Soobin groaned loudly in protest.

“Oh fine…” Beomgyu muttered, switching the song.

Taehyun, who was spaced out again, perked up upon hearing his favorite Sunmi song, Gashina.

“Ooh yes, Beomgyu, you've got taste.” He said grinning.

Soobin smiled and turned to Beomgyu.

“We can listen to the Cyphers again in the plane ok?” He told him.

Beomgyu just smiled and leaned back, humming the tune of Cypher 3 despite there being a different song playing.

Kai and Taehyun were really getting into the song when Yeonjun sighed suddenly.

“Manager Hyung… I think we forgot to bring snacks.” He said simply.

Their manager sighed. Constantly driving the boys around places, he knew that they often got hungry at the most random times and that they never brought snacks with them.

And that meant, he had to stop for food quite frequently.

“There's a Dunkin Donuts nearby. Y'all want munchkins or something?”

“Yes! We're humans munchkins anyways, so it makes sense.” Beomgyu said, garnering a few forced laughs and unimpressed sighs.

“Very chaotic munchkins…” Their manager muttered as he exited the highway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Figures we'd end up at the only Dunkin Donuts that doesn't have a drive thru…” Yeonjun muttered.

“Don't worry, we'll make it in time for the flight.” Taehyun said.

“That is, if manager Hyung comes back. How much longer is he gonna take in there?” Beomgyu groaned.

“It really hasn't been that long…” Taehyun said, holding back a laugh. “It's just been like two minutes.”

“More like 10…” Kai sighed.

“It's really not though…” Taehyun said.

“It doesn't matter what it _is_ , it matters what it _feels_ like.” Yeonjun said. “Like even in weather apps. Most people pay attention to what it feels like not what it actually is.”

Taehyun glanced at Kai and shrugged.

“Can't argue with that logic.”

That set everyone off into giggles, before something made them stop abruptly.

“Hey.” Soobin whispered suddenly, placing a hand on Yeonjun's arm.

“What is it?” Yeonjun asked as the laughs died down, everyone focused on Soobin who was staring out the window.

“That guy…” Soobin muttered, pointing out the window.

Everyone directed their gazes to where he was pointing. A man dressed in black, a mask covering his face, was standing just inside the store, staring directly at their car.

“That's...really sus…” Taehyun muttered.

“What do you think is his problem?” Beomgyu whispered.

Soobin shrugged.

“He just gives me weird vibes.”

A thought suddenly crossed Taehyun's mind, making him gasp and turn around to stare out the other window.

Sure enough, his suspicion had been correct. The man had been a distraction.

“Guys!” He yelled, but it was too late.

Another man dressed exactly like the first one, threw open the door to the driver's seat and locked all the doors in one swift motion.

Everyone froze terrified out of their minds as they put two and two together.

The first man walked out of the store and joined his partner in the passenger seat and without a word, the kidnappers drove away with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taehyun's mind was running a mile a minute.

They must have hurt their manager to get the keys.

Was he ok?

Would _they_ be ok?

Where were these men taking them?

Should they try talking to them?

Would someone call the police?

Or was this so meticulously carried out that no one had any idea what had happened?

His phone buzzed suddenly, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he glanced down at his phone.

  
  


**Soobin** : guys don't panic.

**Beomgyu** : HOW CAN WE NOT?!

**Kai** : I'm scared 

**Yeonjun** : plz tell me this is a hidden camera prank

**Soobin** : wish it was but I don't think they'd do that when we have a flight to catch

**Taehyun** : guys we need to get out of this situation somehow

**Soobin** : right. I have a plan. It's not the best plan… But it's a plan

**Kai** : ok let's hear it

**Soobin** : it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere and there r no other cars around so in about five minutes we all jump them and try to take the wheel. We're five, they're two, we might stand a chance 

**Yeonjun** : this is never gonna work😭

**Soobin** : we're out of options. This is the best we got, if u have a better idea plz do tell

**Yeonjun** : ugh fine let's do it 

**Taehyun** : we're in too

**Soobin** : ok and then we can try calling someone. Shudnt do that right now for obvious reasons.

**Yeonjun** : right. Ok good luck everyone 

  
  


And with that, the chat quieted down, leaving the boys in a tense silence.

Taehyun stared out the window, desperately wishing he could somehow get out of this car, like the snowflakes that were flying freely in the air.

The view no longer calmed him, only filled him with a terrified nervousness.

Five minutes went by in a flash and before he knew it, Taehyun had wrenched his seat belt off, rushing forward to the man sitting in the passenger seat.

He wasn't even thinking as he wrapped an arm around the man's throat, barely registering the others around him trying to overpower the men and take back the steering wheel.

The man laughed and pushed Taehyun away, leaping out of his seat and joining him in the back.

Taehyun's eyes widened as the man reached towards him. The others were busy with the other man, unaware of the situation behind them.

“Let us go!” Taehyun yelled as he dodged a punch to the face. “Why are you doing this!?”

“Why does anyone kidnap celebrities?” The man laughed.

The obvious answer was for money, but Taehyun doubted that was their reason.

He didn't have much time to think about it as the man attacked again.

Taehyun would've successfully dodged it if the car hadn't lurched suddenly, slipping on the icy road as both parties tried to take control of the wheel.

Taehyun didn't even have time to scream as the man pushed him harshly against the window. He felt the window crack slightly under his weight and he held his breath, eyes wide.

He moved away from the window as quickly as he could, glancing back at the damage, but the car tilted suddenly, making him lose his footing and fall forward again.

He was already falling but the man pushed him harshly once more, making him crash into the door. He felt a sharp pain… Somewhere, but he was too disoriented to tell where.

This time the window gave way and Taehyun gasped in shock. The man must have thrown him with all his force. He winced in pain turning back slightly. The last thing Taehyun saw as he turned back was the man's grinning face before the window broke and he was thrown out of the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeonjun wished he had seen what was happening sooner.

He heard Beomgyu scream Taehyun's name, just as he saw the boy flying out of the window.

Beomgyu dove forward, ignoring Soobin's order to stay put. Soobin grabbed his arm, but Beomgyu went ahead and jumped out of the car after Taehyun.

He nearly pulled Soobin out with him but at the last second, Soobin let go, a pained scream leaving him as his arm scraped against the broken window.

Yeonjun moved towards him, barely noticing that the car had begun to tilt again.

“Hyung, watch out!”

Yeonjun's eyes met Kai's wide ones just as the car lurched violently and flipped over completely.

Yeonjun gasped as his entire center of gravity changed, throwing him in God knows what direction.

Stars exploded in his vision as he hit his head hard, and suddenly everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silence.

The cold night air was absolutely silent, as the gentle snowflakes swirled around and settled on Yeonjun's face.

He blinked slowly, trying to take in his surroundings.

He brushed the cold snowflakes away from his face and winced as his head twinged in pain.

He slowly sat up and looked around at the destruction around him. The car was upside down and he had been lying on what was once the roof of the car. There was no sign of the kidnappers but he saw footsteps in the snow, leading away from them.

Yeonjun frowned slightly. Figures they run off when things mess up.

As he became more aware, his body began to ache slightly. He had no idea what other injuries he'd sustained but first, he decided he should probably look for everyone else.

Soobin and Kai were with him in the car, still unconscious.

Yeonjun grimaced when he saw the deep scratch in Soobin's arm which was bleeding quite a bit.

Sighing, he reached over and shook the boy's shoulder gently.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for the boy to wake up.

Soobin blinked slowly, staring at Yeonjun for a few seconds, before he attempted to sit up.

He failed miserably as he put his weight on his injured arm and hissed in pain before falling back.

Yeonjun sighed sadly before helping the boy up and watching as he slowly took everything in.

Soobin glanced at his bleeding arm and merely shook his head and sighed, before taking a look at everything else.

His expression fell, eyes slowly widening in shock.

“Oh damn…” He whispered.

“I know right.” Yeonjun sighed.

Soobin dropped his gaze, sighing once more.

“Do you have your phone on you?” He asked. “Cuz I dropped mine at some point.”

“I do.” Yeonjun said, pulling it out of his pocket.

His phone had a few cracks in it but it worked just fine when Yeonjun tried to open it. That's when he noticed that there was no cell reception.

“Ugh, no reception… What now?” He asked, glancing up at Soobin worriedly.

Soobin sighed heavily and looked around once more.

“OK, let's just get everyone together for now.” 

Yeonjun nodded and crept over to Kai who was lying near them. He didn't seem to have any major visible injuries. Just a few cuts and scrapes.

Still, he was extremely gentle when he shook the boy awake.

Kai immediately began to groan as soon as he regained consciousness, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

Yeonjun moved his hand away, sharing a worried glance with Soobin.

“Kai?” He whispered.

The boy didn't respond, just turned his head away slightly and winced.

“Kai!” Yeonjun yelled, slightly panicked.

Kai flinched violently as his eyes flew open. He stared at Yeonjun for a bit before closing his eyes once more.

“Too loud, Hyung…” He muttered.

Yeonjun sighed and sat back, relieved that the boy was responsive.

“Are you hurt, Kai?” He asked, quieter this time.

“Hurt?” He asked in a small voice, slowly opening his eyes again. “My head hurts a lot… And my left shoulder… What happened exactly?”

“You… Don't remember?” Soobin asked worriedly.

Kai glanced at him, a sort of panic in his eyes.

“I- a little?”

“The trip? The kidnappers?” Soobin tried.

“Oh…” Kai said, his expression shifting to understanding. “I remember now…”

“He's definitely got a concussion.” Yeonjun sighed.

“Mhm.” Soobin agreed. “What else did you say? Your shoulder?”

Kai nodded.

“It hurts like hell, but…” He frowned slightly. “I can't feel my arm.”

“You might have dislocated it.”

“Oh really?” He asked, surprisingly calm.

Yeonjun and Soobin watched in horror as the boy sat up, gripped his left arm with his right and popped it back into place just like that.

He barely winced when it happened and looked up to see his Hyungs staring at him in disbelief.

“What?” He asked.

“You- you just-”

Kai grinned as Yeonjun stuttered.

“I've dislocated my shoulder before when I was kid. Would've figured it out sooner but I've apparently got a concussion. Thanks for helping me figure it out though.” He said, grinning.

Soobin shook his head, smiling slightly.

“Alright, then, let's find the others.”

Yeonjun shook himself out of his trance and obediently crept out of the car. The door had apparently broken off at some point, making it easier for them to climb out. He sighed as he finally stood up in the cold air, taking a look at the car from the outside.

Kai followed him out easily, only stumbling slightly before regaining his footing.

However, when Soobin tried the same thing, he came crashing back down onto his knees.

“Ow…” He groaned as he leaned against the car.

“What's wrong?” Yeonjun asked as he kneeled down in front of him.

Soobin winced slightly before looking at his Hyung.

“Didn't notice it before but… Looks like I might have messed up my ankle somehow.” He muttered.

“It's ok, Hyung.” Kai said. “You stay here, we'll bring the others here ok?”

Soobin nodded, sighing heavily.

“Looks like that's our only option.”

Yeonjun sighed as he stood back up, offering the boy a half hearted wave as they walked away.

“Things can't possibly get worse can they?” Yeonjun muttered as the two of them walked around the car.

Kai stopped suddenly, making Yeonjun bump into him.

“Hm? Why'd you stop?” He asked.

“Things can't get worse you said?” Kai muttered. “Think again, Hyung…”

A sick feeling settled in his stomach as he leaned forward to peer over Kai's shoulder. What he saw nearly made him pass out from shock.

There was Beomgyu, curled up against the car, his leg trapped underneath the hood.

Without a second thought, he ran over to the boy, who was unconscious but breathing.

“How…” Yeonjun muttered as Kai joined him.

“He jumped out after Taehyun right?” Kai said. “He probably didn't make it far before the car flipped and rolled onto him.”

“Taehyun… We still have to find Taehyun. And now-”

“Shh, one thing at a time, Hyung.” Kai whispered.

Yeonjun nodded and stood.

“We should try to get the car off him.”

As he said this he went ahead and tried to lift up the car, only for a sharp pain to shoot up his right arm. He let go with a pained gasp.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Kai asked worriedly.

“It doesn't feel broken…” Yeonjun muttered in confusion. “But it just hurt like hell.”

“That's no good…” Kai said, frowning. “I doubt you'll be able to drag him out if I lift the car… Wait here, I have an idea.”

And with that, the boy ran off, circling around to the back of the car.

Yeonjun waited for him anxiously as a freezing gust of air pushed against him. He shivered slightly, glancing down at the boy lying in front of him. He reached out and carefully brushed a few snowflakes away from his hair.

A loud scraping noise caught his attention and he looked up to see Kai dragging a suitcase over.

“Ok…” Kai sighed as he dropped the suitcase near the car. “Shove this under the car when I lift it, ok?”

Yeonjun nodded, positioning himself in front of the suitcase. He waited in anticipation as Kai slowly lifted the car up. Yeonjun had no idea how the boy was doing that but he shook his head and focused on his task. As soon as the car was high enough, Yeonjun pushed against the suitcase, mostly using his good arm, and shoved it under the car.

“Whew…” Kai let out a tired sigh as he let go of the car.

He wasted no time at all, rushing over to Beomgyu, getting his hands underneath him and dragging him away from the car.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath before carefully lifting the boy and carrying him over to where Soobin was still waiting.

“Take care of him.” Kai said simply as he let Soobin wrap his arms around the slowly waking boy.

Yeonjun watched worriedly as the boy stared at them warily. The pain seemed to hit him a little late as he flinched suddenly and shut his eyes.

“Beomie?” Soobin whispered. “You'll be ok…”

Beomgyu shook his head, opening his eyes, the pained grimace still on his face.

“I'll never dance again…” He muttered.

“Not true… You'll never dance for a good few months… But you'll get there eventually.” Yeonjun pointed out.

Beomgyu grinned a little before wincing again.

“Ah, that hurts like hell…” He whispered.

Kai sighed and shook his head.

“I've a feeling we're gonna be hearing that a whole lot more today.” He said.

Beomgyu sighed, glancing worriedly at the rest of them.

“How are you guys holding up?” He asked.

“A little banged up but we're hanging in there.” Yeonjun sighed.

Beomgyu nodded slowly. He stopped short, his eyes widening slowly.

“Taehyun! Is he ok?”

“We haven't found him yet…” Yeonjun admitted.

“It's ok, you two stay here. Me and Jun Hyung will find him and bring him back.”

Beomgyu nodded half heartedly as Soobin gestured for them to get going.

Kai sighed, smiling slightly before standing and walking off with Yeonjun.

“Things can't possibly-”

“Don't jinx it.” Kai said, cutting Yeonjun off.

“Right…” Yeonjun sighed, and they walked in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cold.

It was so so cold.

And for a while, that was all Taehyun knew.

Soon he began to notice how dark and quiet it was. How numb he felt.

Why couldn't he feel anything?

Where was he?

Why was he alone?

It took a while, but eventually Taehyun began to regain feeling in his limbs. The only problem was that his entire body felt like it had been frozen solid.

He couldn't move even if he tried to.

A shiver suddenly ran through him. That was apparently the only movement his body could manage at the moment.

Why was it so damn cold?

Oh right… Middle of winter…

As he became more aware, he felt a dull pain in his side. His head was also pounding relentlessly.

The pain made him want to cry but it seemed his body lacked the energy to even do that.

Eventually he began to hear muffled voices. They sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place them.

They came and went, sounding as if they were coming from underwater, and at some point, Taehyun felt as if it was him that was underwater, his breaths slow and heavy.

That didn't make sense though.

Nothing made sense.

He didn't know how much time had passed but at some point, his hearing cleared and he was able to make out Kai's voice.

Kai was here.

That must mean the others were here too right?

Taehyun couldn't be sure, so he decided to try and open his eyes.

That in itself wasn't hard, but when Taehyun opened his eyes, he saw that his vision was blurred.

He could barely make out the swirling snowflakes settling down around him. 

“Taehyun? Taehyunnie, can you hear me?”

Taehyun blinked rapidly, his vision clearing enough for him to make out Kai and Yeonjun leaning over him, worry in their gazes.

“Taehyun, are you ok?”

OK? Was he ok? 

He really didn't know the answer to that question.

He didn't even know where he was.

However, he knew that he should probably answer the question before the others started panicking.

“I'm… Fine…” Taehyun whispered, finding that he apparently couldn't breathe and talk at the same time very well.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” Kai asked gently.

Hurt? He could definitely answer that question.

“My side… and head…” He muttered.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Taehyun's eyes widened as he realized he _didn't_ remember what happened.

What exactly were they doing here? 

Weren't they supposed to be at home?

Or… No, they were going on a trip weren't they?

“Taehyun, calm down, take deep breaths.”

Taehyun hadn't even realized he was breathing too rapidly. He stopped suddenly as the pain in his side sparked suddenly.

He let his eyes fall shut, letting out a soft groan.

“Can't remember…” He whispered.

He could just imagine the looks Kai and Yeonjun were giving each other.

“Definitely a concussion…” Yeonjun muttered.

Taehyun opened his eyes slowly, staring at the two.

“Concussion…?” He asked in a small voice.

Kai merely sighed and nodded.

Yeonjun took charge and quickly went over the events Taehyun had forgotten. Taehyun tried his best to focus but his Hyung's voice kept fading in and out.

Still, he remembered enough of what had happened.

They'd nearly been kidnapped and tried to overpower the kidnappers. 

Things apparently didn't go as planned.

Another shiver shook Taehyun, making him cry out in pain.

“Definitely a broken rib or two…” Kai said, sorrowfully.

Taehyun tried his best to breathe sparingly, as apparently every movement set fire to his ribs.

“Are you guys… Ok? Beomgyu and Soobin?” Taehyun asked.

“Ah, don't worry about us. Looks like you got the worst of it. Beomgyu and Soobin can't walk so they're waiting back at the car.” Yeonjun said.

Kai was staring at the boy worriedly, fiddling with his hands.

He suddenly leaned over and whispered something into Yeonjun's ear.

Yeonjun's expression fell as he sighed.

“Taehyunnie…” He said softly, as he made eye contact with him.

“Hm?” He hummed, gazing at him tiredly.

“You can't stay out here…” Yeonjun started.

“You'll get hypothermia if you do…” Kai said.

“So we have to move you back into the car…” 

“It's gonna hurt but… We'll do our best to be quick.”

A thread of panic wrapped around his heart, but he knew it had to be done.

“Ok…” He said simply.

Yeonjun slid his hands underneath him and was just about to lift him when he let go suddenly, gasping softly.

Taehyun glanced over in confusion, watching as his Hyung gripped his arm, his face twisted in pain.

Yeonjun let out a dry laugh.

“Whoops I forgot…”

Kai rolled his eyes and slid one arm under Taehyun's legs and the other around his back.

“Steady his head, Hyung.”

Yeonjun nodded and did just that.

Taehyun gazed up at his Hyung, trying not to think about what was about to happen.

Yeonjun must have seen the fear in his eyes, because he smiled comfortingly and gently patted his head.

“Ok, on three.” Kai said.

“One…”

Taehyun held his breath.

“Two…”

He shut his eyes.

“Three…”

The ground vanished from underneath him and his eyes opened, barely making out how close the snowflakes were to his face. 

And then the pain hit him.

He wasn't sure if he screamed or not, but he was sure the tears he had tried desperately to hold in were streaming down his face.

His entire body felt like it was on fire, he was sure he was going to die.

He vaguely registered the feeling of being lowered back down to the ground.

Someone was talking to him, there were too many voices, he couldn't focus on anything.

Taehyun let out a shaky breath, suddenly incredibly tired. The last thing he noticed was how cold it still was, before letting his eyes slide shut and his mind shut down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Here, feel his pulse. It's right there.”

“I know, I know, but he's barely breathing.”

Taehyun winced slightly as he regained consciousness for the second time.

His head and side were still aching, but it was nothing like the sharp pain from before.

He slowly opened his eyes, wondering why he was feeling so exhausted.

He felt a warmth on his arm and turned his head slightly to see Soobin placing two fingers against the inside of his wrist.

Soobin glanced up suddenly, eyes widening slightly when he saw that Taehyun was awake.

“Tae? Are you ok? How are you feeling?” Soobin asked worriedly.

Taehyun sighed and shook his head.

“Sore…” He whispered. “But better.”

Soobin hummed in response, playing with the boy's hand absentmindedly.

Beomgyu crept forward and gently patted Taehyun's shoulder.

It was clear they wanted to give him any kind of comfort they could, but Taehyun could tell they were also trying to keep their own fears in check.

Sighing, he took a look around at the car and gasped when his brain finally caught up. He winced as soon as he gasped, momentarily forgetting he wasn't supposed to do that.

“What's wrong, Tae?” Beomgyu asked worriedly, upon seeing the boy wince.

“The… The car…” Taehyun said simply, eyes wide in shock.

“Yeah, it flipped over…” Soobin sighed. “Yeonjun told you didn't he?”

“Y-yeah, he did…” Taehyun muttered, remembering their earlier conversation.

“Wait…” Taehyun said, looking around. “Where are… Yeonjun and Kai?”

Soobin sighed, gazing at him sadly.

“There's no reception here, so they left to try and see if they could find the place we stopped at. Find our manager and call the police.”

Taehyun frowned worriedly. He knew they really had no choice as they were the only two who could walk, but he was still anxious.

They were all alone out there. 

What if the kidnappers came back?

What if they got lost?

What if they froze to death?

The thought made him shiver and grit his teeth as another spark of pain traveled through his body.

“It's ok, Tae… They'll be ok.” Beomgyu said, comfortingly, though Taehyun knew he had no way of knowing that.

Taehyun sighed, but hummed in response.

“How long... Has it been?” Taehyun asked.

“Hmm, since the crash? Or since they left?”

“Just… Yeah, both.”

“Hmm, I have no way of knowing how long since the crash since we were all out. But it's been about an hour since I woke up.” Soobin said. “About a half hour since they left.”

Taehyun nodded slowly, suddenly feeling exhausted once more.

“Go to sleep, Tae…” Beomgyu muttered.

“Just not for too long.” Soobin said, keeping his concussion in mind.

“Mhm…” Taehyun hummed sleepily. 

“We'll wake you in a bit.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeonjun glanced back worriedly for the tenth time in five minutes.

“I wonder if they'll be ok.”

“Oh stop worrying Hyung.” Kai sighed. “Soobin may be awkward and clumsy, but there's a reason he's our leader. He'll take care of things.”

Yeonjun nodded and brought his gaze back to the road in front of them, the worry still not leaving his face.

“I know… I just hope they don't freeze to death.”

“It's not much, but they have the car. I'm worried we might freeze. I can't feel my hands.”

“Neither can I…” Yeonjun muttered, trailing off. 

They walked in silence for a bit, before Yeonjun sighed loudly.

“They're all hurt so bad… We're lucky we got out ok.”

“Not sure about that.” Kai stated. “I'm still worried about your arm.”

“I'll be fine. Your concussion needs attention though.”

“I'm literally fine Hyung.”

“I literally had to catch you a few minutes ago cuz of how dizzy you got.”

“I slipped on the ice.” Kai muttered, though he couldn't deny that his head seemed to be spinning constantly at this point.

None of them were doing so well, he realized.

“Whatever.” Yeonjun sighed. “How long have we been walking?”

“You check. You're the one with the phone.” Kai reminded him.

“Oh right…”

Yeonjun pulled out his phone to see that they'd been walking for about 45 minutes at this point.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

“We'll never-”

“Wait! Hold that thought!” Kai pointed ahead suddenly.

Yeonjun turned his head to see a 7-Eleven not too far away from them.

“Civilization!” Kai yelled in excitement. “Check if we have a signal.”

Yeonjun obediently glanced down at his phone and smiled upon seeing that they had reception.

“I'm calling the police.” He told Kai, before immediately dialing 119.

“What's your emergency?” The operator asked and Yeonjun could not be happier.

That's when he realized he had absolutely no idea what to say. Still, he tried his best to relay the situation to the woman.

“ok…” She said once Yeonjun finished talking. “Can you tell me whe-”

The woman's voice was suddenly cut off abruptly and Yeonjun frowned in confusion.

“Hello?”

No response.

He pulled the phone away from his ear to see that the screen had gone black.

“You've got to be kidding me…” He groaned, desperately wanting to just sit there and cry.

“What's wrong?” Kai asked.

“My phone died.” He muttered.

Kai sighed heavily and grabbed his Hyung's hand, dragging him along with him.

“Our only hope now is finding our manager.” Kai said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taehyun was sure Soobin and Beomgyu were lying to him when they said it had only been an hour since the others had left.

It felt like they'd been there for hours, stranded in the middle of nowhere, slowly freezing to death.

It was slowly getting colder and while Soobin insisted the temperature hadn't changed, Taehyun could see the way he was shivering.

Soobin wasn't holding up well. Taehyun could tell.

His arm still hadn't stopped bleeding and the color had drained from his face.

Beomgyu, on the other hand, looked like he might be running a fever. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were dull and unfocused.

Every few minutes, he'd wince and try to shift into a more comfortable position, making sure not to move his injured leg.

Taehyun figured he should probably stop worrying about them and worry about himself instead.

The only problem was, he knew that if he tried to focus on himself, he'd end up panicking at how bad things had gotten.

And things had gotten really bad.

His chest felt tight, making the already hard task of breathing even harder.

His breaths were becoming more and more shallow and besides that he thought he might have a cold, if the slight tickle in his throat was anything to go by.

“Tae, are you ok?” Beomgyu asked suddenly.

Taehyun sighed, wondering how many more times they were going to ask him that.

“Fine…” He gasped out.

“Really? Cuz you're breathing really weirdly right now.” Soobin pointed out, a concerned edge to his voice.

Taehyun didn't say anything, suddenly losing the energy to respond, and focused on breathing instead.

Soobin and Beomgyu shared a look before the older of the two crept forward and lifted the boy's shirt up.

He hissed, eyes widening when he saw the damage.

“What…?” Taehyun whispered.

“It's… Really bad, Tae.” Beomgyu said worriedly.

Taehyun took a shaky breath in, only to cough slightly. He swallowed thickly, cringing at the strange metallic taste that filled his mouth.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it, despite already knowing what was happening.

“Am I… Going to die?” He asked, his sentence punctuated with wheezing breaths between the words.

Soobin shook his head, frantically.

“No, no, Taehyunnie.” Beomgyu said firmly.

“But… We're stranded here… We're all going to freeze…” Taehyun didn't want to admit it, but he was on the verge of tears.

Their situation was hopeless. At least it looked that way from where he was lying on the floor, desperately trying to breathe properly.

“We're going to make it out of this situation somehow.” Soobin said, sternly.

“He's right, we are.” Beomgyu agreed.

But Taehyun couldn't help but notice how neither of them told him how that was going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeonjun and Kai had been walking for about an hour when they finally found the Dunkin Donuts that they had stopped at.

Yeonjun was almost sure something else was going to go wrong, but thank God, they found their manager sitting on the curb in the parking lot.

“Manager Hyung!” Kai yelled as he ran over to him.

The man glanced up, his face lighting up at the sight of the two boys running towards him.

Yeonjun noticed the man's head was bleeding slightly and he winced, figuring that the kidnappers had probably done that to him.

“Kids! What happened!? Are you ok!? Where are the others?!”

Yeonjun sighed and explained everything to the best of his ability. The man's face paled when he heard about the injuries the boys had suffered.

“I called the ambulance and police but I didn't know where to send them, so they've been searching the perimeter.”

“The kidnappers probably took us down a side road or something cuz there was no else driving by.” Kai explained.

The man nodded, sighing heavily.

“I also called BTS’s manager and he turned around right away. They're also helping with the search.”

“Well, let's get a taxi and go back for them. Then you'll have a location for the ambulance.” Yeonjun said.

“Right, let's go.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly but surely, things stopped making sense to Taehyun. 

Was any of this real?

Was it just a dream?

Why else would be shivering uncontrollably and sweating at the same time?

The cold had vanished at some point and now he just felt like he was burning up.

Soobin and Beomgyu's cold hands felt nice against his sweaty palms.

He tried to put all his focus on their voices, but sometimes they'd fade away only to come back sounding strange and distant.

He really wanted to keep listening to them because at some point, he realized they were singing to him.

Their soft voices floated around him like snowflakes. 

Beautiful and comforting.

His eyes were constantly closed at this point, but he'd weakly squeeze his Hyungs’ hands every few minutes to let them know he was awake.

The few times he forgot, Soobin panicked and shook him a little too hard, making him cry out in pain.

After that, Taehyun made sure to remember, but it was getting harder and harder to keep his mind aware.

His thoughts wandered to other things. He wondered where Yeonjun and Kai were. He wondered if they were ok. He wondered how things got so bad.

Soobin's soft voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

He was still singing and Taehyun recognized the song as their own, ‘Our Summer’.

_“No matter where you are, no matter what season. If we're together, feel like summer…”_

Taehyun opened his eyes slowly and focused on his Hyung's face.

The boy was staring out at the snow, one hand holding Beomgyu's and the other holding his.

He looked calm and collected, but Taehyun could see the worry in his eyes.

Beomgyu looked like he was on the verge of tears and Soobin looked like he was trying to keep a brave front for the two of them.

Taehyun gently squeezed his hand and watched as the boy turned to him immediately.

“Taehyunnie? What's wrong?” He asked worriedly.

Beomgyu turned too and gazed at the boy in concern.

“Can you…” Taehyun whispered, pausing in the middle to catch his breath. “Sing another song?”

“Ok, which song, Tae?” Beomgyu asked softly.

“Spring day…” He muttered the name of his sunbaenims’ song.

Soobin smiled slightly, but the light didn't reach his eyes.

“Don't like winter anymore?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Taehyun just laughed weakly.

“Winter is the best… Takes my breath away… Every time…”

He only realized what he had said and the unfortunate implications when both his Hyung's expressions fell.

Still, they made no comment and began to sing.

Taehyun smiled and let his eyes slide shut once more.

He let his Hyung's voices take him to a faraway place.

_“I miss you…”_

There were a whole lot of things Taehyun missed at the moment.

_“Wanna get to the other side of the earth, holding your hand…”_

_“Wanna put an end to this winter…”_

Would this winter be the end of him?

_“Will I get to you a little faster if I was the snow in the air?”_

Even the snowflakes seemed to fall in slow motion.

_“Snowflakes fall and get farther away little by little…”_

Everything felt like it was fading away.

_“Until the days of spring…”_

_“Until the day flowers bloom again…”_

Would he ever get to see spring again?

_“The morning will come again…”_

_“No darkness, no season is eternal…”_

Was there still hope?

_“And this winter will end…”_

It would end, one way or another.

_“Passing by the edge of the cold winter…”_

_“Until the days of spring…”_

_“Until the day flowers bloom again…”_

_“Please-”_

“Taehyun? Can you hear me?”

What? No…

Why did they stop singing?

Taehyun wanted to hear the last lyric, the one where they asked him to stay.

Because he was willing to try.

He was going to try and hang in there.

“Taehyun! Please! Can you hear me?!”

Taehyun tore his eyes open, immediately noticing how blurred his vision had become. Slowly he began to realize that he was scaring his Hyungs by staying silent.

“Yes…” He choked out.

“Taehyun, come on, you have to breathe. Do it with me.”

At this point, he had no idea who was speaking, but he didn't think it mattered.

One of his Hyungs grabbed his hand and pressed it against his chest, demonstrating deep breaths for him.

“Like that, Tae. Ok? Breathe with me.”

Taehyun reeled in his muddled thoughts and focused on his Hyung's breaths. It took him a while to finally breathe normally, especially with the constant pain that came with it, but he eventually got it.

“Good… Good job, Tae…”

Whoever it was, sounded more out of breath than he felt, but he was in no position to point it out.

“Hyung, it's been hours, what the hell are we gonna do?”

“Shh, Beomgyu, he'll be fine.”

“Like hell! He's coughing up blood!”

As if in cue, Taehyun winced and coughed harshly, grimacing at the taste of blood filling his mouth.

The only problem was, he couldn't stop coughing this time, and every time he did, it felt like someone was stabbing him.

“Shit! Taehyun, breathe!”

He gasped like he had just come out from underwater and immediately regretted it, spots flashing in his vision as a sharp pain shot through his side.

His Hyungs were yelling something but he couldn't be sure what they were saying.

All he could do was focus on the unbearable pain.

He wanted it to stop.

A wave of exhaustion came over him, beckoning him to sleep.

Sleep would make it go away.

Sleep would make the pain stop.

His eyes fluttered shut.

“Taehyun, please! You can't sleep!”

He tried.

He really tried to stay awake, but in the end, the darkness won out and pulled him down into the comforting abyss of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time he regained consciousness, he was sure he was dreaming.

There were too many voices around him, all of them muffled and distant.

He couldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried.

He had gotten so used to hearing Soobin and Beomgyu's voices that it took him a while to place the new ones.

There was Yeonjun's voice. There was Kai's.

And… Namjoon?

“How long has it been?”

“I- I don't know-” Soobin was crying. That wasn't good.

“Alright, don't worry, everything's going to be just fine.” Seokjin’s voice was soothing, and Taehyun wondered how he managed to stay so calm.

“We need to move him, he's going to freeze.” Taehyung, his name buddy.

Taehyun had never heard him sound so grim.

“There's heating in our car, let's move him there now.” Jungkook, sounding so much like the Hyung he always wanted to be.

Despite already having heard what was going to happen, nothing prepared him for the pain that soared through him upon being lifted again.

It was way worse the second time around and Taehyun was sure he screamed this time.

“I'm so sorry, Tae…” Came Yoongi’s apologetic voice.

Taehyun tried to respond only to gasp as the pain flared again and choke on his own blood.

He began to cough harshly once more and was immediately set down in a warmer place.

He kept coughing, his throat desperately trying to clear itself so he could breathe.

“Shit! Turn him over onto his side or he's gonna suffocate!”

Someone immediately obeyed Hoseok’s order, gently turning him over on the side that wasn't injured.

Taehyun coughed once more, sighing in relief when he was finally able to breathe.

“The ambulance is on the way.” Jimin said, his voice relieved.

“Really?” Kai sighed.

“Hear that, Tae?” His leader's soft voice was nearby. “You'll be ok…”

Taehyun's heart lifted the slightest bit as his mind began to drift off once again.

Before he fell asleep, he heard Soobin singing once more.

A smile settled on his face when he recognized the lyrics.

_“Please stay, please stay there a little longer…”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing Taehyun noticed was that it was finally warm. His body no longer felt like it was frozen solid. He was no longer shivering.

The biting cold had vanished, replaced by a comforting warmth.

His right hand, especially, felt warm and cozy.

He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright lights reflecting off of the whiteness of the room.

He glanced over to his right to see Soobin slumped over in his chair, his head resting against the bed, his hand loosely holding Taehyun's.

The boy's arm was wrapped up in a bandage and Taehyun was glad to see he looked better.

He let his eyes wander, seeing that the rest of his friends had also been patched up and were also asleep.

He smiled upon seeing Yeonjun and Kai. They had really pulled through for him.

He glanced over at Beomgyu and Soobin. They'd stuck with him through the worst moments of his life, quite literally.

He took a deep breath, smiling slightly when he was able to do so without feeling any sort of pain.

He figured that was thanks to the painkillers and oxygen mask.

“Tae?” 

Taehyun turned upon hearing his leader’s tired voice and smiled to see that he was awake.

Soobin's eyes widened, his hand tightening around Taehyun's as he frantically pressed the red button near the bed.

“Taehyun, you're ok… You're going to be ok.” Soobin told him.

Taehyun smiled softly.

“Thanks to you… All of you...” He whispered, his voice still slightly hoarse.

A doctor walked in shortly after, smiling as the other boys slowly began to wake up and stare in relief at Taehyun.

“Taehyun-ssi.” The man greeted. “Glad to see you're awake. Do you think you can tell me how you're feeling?”

Taehyun did his best to explain to the man, but the doctor ended up stopping him in the middle, noticing the way he had to strain his voice.

“Alright, so I'm assuming your friends haven't gotten the chance to tell you what exactly happened yet. But as I'm sure you've guessed, you suffered several broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung. Your surgery went well and you've been asleep for about two days.”

Taehyun nodded slowly, processing the information.

“We'll monitor your condition and decide accordingly when to discharge you. But as of right now, I can confidently say you'll be home within the week.”

Taehyun sighed in relief and smiled at the doctor.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

The man smiled back and made to leave.

“No need to thank me for doing my job. I look forward to your recovery.”

And with that, the man left.

There were a few seconds of silence before everyone else was crowding him all of a sudden.

Soobin and Yeonjun desperately tried to control the two maknaes but Taehyun laughed and waved everyone over.

He didn't find their presence overwhelming at all.

He had missed them and wanted to tell them how grateful he was for their help.

“It's ok, Hyungs.” He laughed.

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out at his Hyungs and promptly crawled into the bed with Taehyun, which triggered Kai to do the same.

Soobin sighed and sat back down, a soft smile on his face as he let it happen.

Yeonjun smiled in defeat, taking Taehyun's hand in his own and shrugging.

“Just… Be careful kids.” He muttered.

“Of course!” Beomgyu said, sitting up with alarming speed and glaring at Yeonjun for even insinuating he wouldn't be careful.

As it happened, Beomgyu's movement made Taehyun wince slightly and everyone noticed immediately.

“You were saying?” Soobin said, unimpressed.

Beomgyu pouted and lay back down, gentler this time.

“Ok, staring now, I'll be careful…” He muttered, gently wrapping an arm around his dongsaeng.

Taehyun giggled a little, relieved that everything was going to be ok.

That set everyone else off into relieved laughter and a small smile settled on his face as he drifted back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a few days and the doctor had deemed Taehyun ok to leave that night.

Of course, there were conditions.

Nothing strenuous for a bit and definitely no singing as his throat had taken quite a hit.

But Taehyun didn't mind. He was just glad to finally be going home.

Despite the fact that he'd see them tonight, all of BTS came to see him that day.

They asked so many questions and made plans on how to avoid such a situation again.

Taehyun wasn't going to lie. He loved the attention, even if it was a bit loud.

The twelve of them had gotten so loud at some point that a nurse had come in to tell them off.

“Excuse me, can you please keep it down?” She asked, politely, making the boys look away in embarrassment.

She glanced over at the TXT boys in disbelief.

“Shouldn't you four be in your own rooms? You're going to hurt yourselves! Yeonjun-ssi, have you already forgotten about your torn muscle? And Beomgyu-ssi- … Where are your crutches?!”

Beomgyu smiled sheepishly, pointing across the room to where Kai was messing around with the crutches.

Kai immediately handed them over and Taehyun laughed, noticing that the nurse was close to doing so as well.

That set everyone off, the room dissolving into laughter.

“Alright…” The nurse said once everyone had calmed down. “I guess you all can stay in here until Taehyun-ssi leaves. BUT- just as long as you're all quiet.”

“Yes ma'am.” Namjoon said immediately.

The nurse smiled knowingly before leaving and Taehyun guessed she knew that they were probably still going to be loud.

They slowly went back to whatever they were doing and Jimin continued his conversation with Taehyun.

“They caught the kidnappers by the way. They didn't get very far in the cold.”

Taehyun nodded thoughtfully.

“Did you find out why they wanted us?” He asked.

Jimin hummed and nodded, a sympathetic light in his eyes.

“Of course, it was for ransom. But they were brothers and they wanted the money for their mother who was sick. She's getting treatment now, but her sons are in prison for some time now.”

Taehyun sighed, internally wishing the best for them despite the pain he'd gone through because of them.

“Hope things work out for them.” He muttered.

Namjoon, who had been listening in, smiled slightly.

“You have a kind heart, Taehyun.” He stated. “We're lucky to have you as a friend.”

“I'm lucky to have such amazing people caring for me.” Taehyun said, smiling as he let his eyes travel across the room.

Jungkook and Kai were sword fighting with Beomgyu's crutches.

Soobin and Yeonjun were taking turns giving Beomgyu piggyback rides.

And the rest of BTS were trying to learn the dance to Run Away.

They were a crazy bunch, but Taehyun couldn't have asked for a better family.

The only thing he regretted was that he couldn't go on a trip with them.

“What's going on in that brain of yours?” Jimin asked softly.

“Just a bit sad our trip had to get canceled.” Taehyun admitted.

“Hey, we can always reschedule.” Namjoon pointed out.

“True. We should definitely do that.”

“Let's go to Hawaii first!” Kai said, suddenly joining the conversation.

“I'm cool with that.” Taehyun smiled.

“Alright then, it's settled.” Namjoon said.

The room erupted into excited squeals and comments about what they were going to do and Taehyun smiled, his eyes beginning to droop.

Namjoon noticed and immediately covered the boy with a blanket.

“Go to sleep, Taehyunnie. I'll tell the others to leave.”

“No, no…” Taehyun muttered tiredly. “Let them stay. Trust me, I can sleep like this.”

And Taehyun had never slept better than he had that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this, even if I'm not completely satisfied with it😅  
> But anywho, thx for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


End file.
